Aspects of the present disclosure relate to information security, more particular aspects relate to implementing an electronic verification of motion data with a series of physical motions of one or more hardware elements.
In applications where sensitive algorithms, data, or other program elements are stored, developed, and housed within non-volatile memory elements, there can be a concern that these sensitive elements could be accessed and thus have their security compromised. In order to improve data security, mechanisms can be used to detect intrusion attempts, prohibit unauthorized power-on of hardware, or to otherwise make it difficult to access data without authorization.